There are many types of races that humans either participate in directly or orchestrate for their own enjoyment. For example, automobile races and horse races both include a human driver/jockey participating directly in the race while greyhound races have no direct human participant. In either case, the races are about speed and entertainment and are enjoyed by a large and diverse fan base. The fans are those people who are watching, cheering, or otherwise involved in the race but aren't directly participating themselves. Fans often wager on the outcome of a racing event and seek to become more involved with their favorite racing genre through the playing of video games, board games and/or table games that seek to simulate a racing event.
There are a plethora of racing games, for examples, see: U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,279; U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,017; U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,267; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,078; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,699; U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,609; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,673; U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,223; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,108; the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
However, many such games are either overly complicated, or they do not adequately mirror the excitement and speed of the underlying racing event on which they are based. Specifically, no existing game has the combination of speed, excitement, chips, and player involvement inherent in the present invention.